Beer & Alcohol
by MayThisBe
Summary: One-Shot. Jeff et Nick lors d'un feu de camps avec les Warblers, ou comment ils ont perdu leur virginité avec l'autre. Rien de détaillé. 1122 mots, idée d'après l'histoire de MochaCappuccino.


One-Shot écrit en une heure pour la dix-neuvième nuit du FoF, sous le thème _Bouteille_. Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me questionner par MP !

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy. L'idée m'est venu avec l'histoire _Drive Myself Insane_ de MochaCappuccino (_permalink_ de l'histoire : /s/7479139/2/Drive_Myself_Insane). Je raconte ici la première fois entre Jeff et Nick. L'extrait ci-dessus situe mon récit (extrait du chapitre 5).

Le récit original se place autour du 2x08, l'histoire commence alors que Kurt se fait transférer à la Dalton Academy. Blaine a le même âge que Kurt et tous deux sont Juniors, équivalent à la Première française (16/17 ans). Ainsi, dans cet OS qui se place un an avant l'histoire de MC, Blaine ainsi que Nick et Jeff sont Sophomores, équivalent à l'année de Seconde française (15/16 ans) ; Wes, David et Thad sont Juniors. Kurt n'est pas présent.

* * *

><p><strong>Extrait.<strong>

"Good, good." Jeff smiled dreamily. "I mean, for us, getting together wasn't too crazy. There've been quite a few drunken Warbler party hook-ups between us in the past. We actually lost our virginity to each other on the campout last year, but once morning came and we sobered up, we were both too scared to say we wanted more, afraid of ruining the friendship. I know I've thought about it for a long time, but I guess Nick has been too. If I'm being completely honest, every time we all get together and drink, I make sure to come prepared, if you know what I mean," Jeff flushed red and stared intently at the fire before continuing "Just in case. I always figured it was silly and almost gave up for this year, but I'm pretty glad I didn't. Now I'm realizing I'm probably oversharing, sorry. I've just never had anyone to sit and talk about this."

_-Bien, bien, sourit Jeff en rêvant. Je veux dire, pour nous, être ensemble n'était pas quelque chose de fou. Il y a eu un assez grand nombre de soirées bien arrosées des Warblers où nous avons finis par nous embrasser dans le passé. En fait, nous avons perdu notre virginité avec l'autre ici l'année dernière, mais une fois sobre le lendemain matin, nous étions tous les deux trop effrayés pour dire qu'on voulait plus, ayant peur de ruiner notre amitié. Je pense que j'ai pensé à cela pendant longtemps, et je suppose que Nick également. Pour être complétement honnête, chaque fois que nous étions tous regroupés et saoules, j'ai pris soin de venir préparer, si tu sais ce que je veux dire._  
><em>Jeff rougit et fixa attentivement le feu avant de continuer.<em>  
><em>-Juste au cas où. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était idiot et j'ai presque laissé tomber cette année, mais je suis assez content de ne pas l'avoir fait. Maintenant, je réalise que je parle sûrement trop, désolé, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un avec qui en discuter.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Beer &amp; Alcohol<strong>.

Blaine jeta un regard circulaire autour de la clairière. Tous les Warblers étaient déjà là, certains avec une bière à la main, d'autres discutant plus ou moins calmement, assis aléatoirement sur les chaises ou sur le sol, ou encore restant debout.

-Blaine, te voilà !

Wes s'approcha de son ami et l'entraina près des autres.

-La soirée peut _enfin_ commencer !

Et ce fut le cas. Très vite, la musique se fit plus forte, tous les garçons regroupés buvaient, discutant et riant. Le traditionnel jeu de Tourner La Bouteille fut éviter, au grand désespoir de Thad et ils jouèrent tard dans la nuit à Action ou Vérité*****, l'alcool les embrumant se faisant sentir de plus en plus au travers des "défis" de plus en plus incohérents qu'ils se jetaient.

Blaine regardait Cameron devoir exécuter quatre minutes quarante-quatre d'une idée quelconque donnée par un Flint écroulé de rire, lorsque son regard fut attiré par autre chose. De l'autre côté du cercle des chanteurs, se trouvaient deux de ses meilleurs amis. Il tourna la tête vers eux, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
>Nick, qui était jusqu'à présent à demi-appuyé sur l'épaule de son âme-soeur, ne voyant que d'un oeil vitreux ce qui l'entourait, venait de poser sa tête sur les jambes de Jeff. Ce qui fascinait tous les autres entre eux deux, était l'amitié sincère qu'ils partageaient, la pureté que leur lien dégageait. Tous les Warblers savaient qu'au cours de précédentes soirées, les deux garçons avaient souvent fini par s'embrasser (Blaine se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils n'étaient plus en train de le faire à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se bécoter juste avant le début du jeu) mais ça ne changeait en rien leur amitié et personne ne la remettait en cause. Les deux étaient indissociables et des baisers lorsque l'alcool prenait le contrôle ne pourrait rien y changer : Wes et Thad s'étaient déjà embrassés au cours d'une de ces soirées, ainsi que Thad et Flint, Wes et Cameron, et les combinaisons se poursuivaient..<p>

.

Le brun, sur le dos, fixait le visage au-dessus de lui tandis que son meilleur ami lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, inconscient de son propre geste tandis qu'il comptait dans sa tête les secondes en fixant Cameron. Nick bougea légèrement et Jeff croisa enfin son regard.  
>Les deux se sourirent, se regardant pendant un bon moment.<br>Enfin, tandis que le petit groupe se mettait à rire alors que leur ami échouait son défi et perdait l'équilibre, le chanteur blond releva doucement son ami sans briser le contact visuel. Quelques minutes plus tard et après une rapide conversation murmurée, tous deux se mirent debout péniblement, sentant la fatigue, puis se dirigèrent vers leur tente après un bref signe de la main au soliste qui les observait et à qui-était-encore-assez-sobre-pour-les-voir-partir.

.

-Fait froid, marmonna Nick d'une voix endormie.

Jeff s'écroula sur son sac de couchage à côté de son ami, et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Nick y répondit sans trop savoir comment, pensant juste qu'il avait laissé une bière à moitié bu près du feu de camp..

Finalement, Nick se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de Jeff. Ils fixèrent les yeux de l'autre sans un mot avant de recommencer à s'embrasser, les mains glissant de part et d'autre, soulevant les vêtements, tirant sur un col, défaisant une ceinture, les deux garçons changeant de position tour-à-tour durant la manœuvre.  
>Bien loin au-delà de l'alcool, leur conscience savait pertinemment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et était bien trop heureuse de cela pour les stopper.<p>

.

Nick se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin par un mal de tête lancinant. Il était allongé dans les bras de son meilleur ami, ce qui n'était rien d'étonnant pour un lendemain de fête. Puis tandis qu'il fixait son visage sans le voir, laissant ses pensées s'égarer en attendant que Jeff émerge par lui-même, la fin de soirée s'imposa à lui.

Il se souvient avoir couché avec son meilleur ami.  
>Il se revit, au-dessus du blond, laissant courir ses doigts le long de son torse.<br>Mais plus que les images, flous, c'était les sensations qui étaient le plus clair. Il ressentait encore la chaleur de Jeff autour de lui alors qu'ils bougeaient à l'unisson, avait le goût de ses lèvres sur sa langue, sentait son dos se cambrer sous ses mains qui immobilisaient ses hanches. Il pouvait encore sentir la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front, entendre les gémissements et les cris de plaisir de Jeff tandis qu'il s'acharnait à pousser en lui, de plus en plus fort, atteignant un point précis à chaque coup. Il pouvait se souvenir du moment où il s'était libéré en lui, la fatigue écrasante qui avait repris le dessus tandis qu'il s'était effondré sur Jeff, de celui-ci continuant à bouger jusqu'à atteindre l'extase à son tour quelques secondes plus tard, de son membre endolori resté en son amant, chacun des mouvements de celui-ci envoyant une douleur dans tout son corps jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons aient repris leur souffle et se permirent de bouger à nouveau.

.

Aucun des deux ne reparla de cela. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, ils plaisantèrent sur leur séance de bécotage sous la tente, sachant sans avoir besoin d'en dire plus que l'autre se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit précédente.

Chacun de leur côté, ils ne souhaitaient pas gâcher leur amitié, ni même oser demander de peur d'être rejeté. Un pacte silencieux se forma entre eux, sans qu'ils en prirent réellement conscience, et ils n'évoquèrent jamais à vive-voix ce qui s'était passé.  
>Pourtant, la douleur, faible car repoussée par l'affection qu'ils se portaient, était bien présente ainsi que l'inévitable question "<em>Et si j'avais osé demander davantage..<em>" Mais leur attachement était plus solide que n'importe quel couple et ils ne souhaitaient rien en perdre. Leur amitié était intacte et plus forte que jamais.

Dès leur retour à la Dalton Academy, l'après-midi même, leur vie reprit son cours.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Pour l'anecdote, voici le passage dans l'histoire originale pour que vous compreniez la référence :

"So, are you ready for crazy drinking night tonight?" Jeff changed topics as he stood up to seek out breakfast in the coolers. "As a Warbler drinking party virgin, let me warn you of two things. First, Thad will try to push Spin the Bottle. Don't give in. We're all united against it, because he tries to cheat and it's obvious and it starts fights."

"How do you cheat at spin the bottle? That doesn't really seem possible." Kurt questioned with a smirk.

"Exactly. It's more like drunken Thad trying to move it after it stops spinning to try and make it weird. Second, don't ever take Cam's dares when we inevitably play truth or dare, unless you don't mind doing something like having sex with Blaine in the middle of the camp."

_-Donc, es-tu prêt pour la folle soirée alcoolisée de ce soir?_

_Jeff changea de sujet tandis qu'il se levait pour chercher le petit-déjeuné dans les glacières._

_-Comme tu es nouveau dans les fêtes des Warblers, laisse moi t'avertir de deux choses. D'abord, Thad va tenter de faire un Tourner La Bouteille. N'accepte pas. Nous sommes tous unis contre ça, car il essaye de tricher et c'est tellement évident que ça finit par faire des histoires.  
>-Comment peut-on tricher à Tourner La Bouteille ? Ca semble même pas possible, répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire.<br>-Exactement. C'est plus comme un Thad bourré essayant de bouger la bouteille après qu'elle s'arrête de tourner pour tenter de faire des résultats étranges. Deuxièmement, ne choisis jamais action avec Cam qu'on nous joueront, invariablement, à Action Et Vérité, à moins que ça ne te dérange pas de faire quelque chose comme coucher avec Blaine en plein milieu de la clairière._

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas souhaité écrire de lemon ici. Néanmoins, si certains le désirent, je pourrais reprendre le passage en détail, soit dans un chapitre 2, soit dans un OS publié à part -question de rating. A vous de me dire.<p>

Vous pouvez aller lire l'histoire de MochaCappuccino pour savoir la suite de leur relation, mais aucune traduction n'est disponible ; ainsi, elle n'est qu'en Anglais.


End file.
